The present invention relates to nightlights, and particularly to a nightlight with a rotary transparent cover so as to present a dynamic image to viewers.
Nightlights are widely used for providing illumination at night or dark places, even there are several nightlights in one house. To present more vivid effect, many different designs of nightlight are developed, for example, nightlights with movable frameworks for extending to user""s desire places, nightlights with compact shapes for presenting beautiful outlooks, or nightlights with some other decorations. However, all these designs present a static light effect, i.e., light emitted from the nightlight is static without any variation.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel nightlight which may present a dynamic image, thereby, giving a wholly new feeling to the viewers.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a nightlight with a dynamic image effect to viewers, wherein a lamp tube and a rotary transparent cover rotate with the rotation of the shaft of a motor. Thereby, users may view the rotary transparent pattern from the nightlight periodically.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a nightlight with a rotary transparent cover for presenting a rotary transparent pattern. The nightlight comprises a plug, a sensor, a motor, a lower casing, an upper casing, a rotary seat, a lamp tube, a rotary transparent cover, and a lampshade.
At night or with weak illumination, the sensor will sense the condition and thus is conducted. Then, power is conducted to the lamp so as to make it lighting, and rotation of a motor rotor induces the shaft to rotate to drive the rotary seat. As a result, the rotary transparent cover also rotates with the rotation of the shaft of the motor. Thereby, users may view a rotary transparent pattern on the rotary transparent cover periodically.